k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Ritsu Tainaka's Gallery
Ritsu opening 1.png Ritsu opening 2.png Ritsu opening 3.png Anime Season 1 Mio won't be joining the Literature Club.png Ritsu yawning.png|Sleepy Ritsu is ready.png Ritsu entrance.png|Ritsu's "Grand Entrance" Ritsu blackmail.PNG|Ritsu blackmailing Mio Mio and ritsu cheeks.png Ritsu overhears azusa.png Yui made it in time.png Azusa secured.png Light music club lunchtime.png Band name secured.png School Festival!.png Nodoka angry.png Sawako annoying.png Cram Session!.png Ritsu with her love letter.png Yui asks Ritsu for money.png Mio down.png Ritsu with her love letter 2.png Sumo Ritsu.png The LMC's secret.png Light music club at the shrine.png Azusas talent.png Crisis!.png Tsumugi's family is in fact rich.png A game for a journey.png Mio and Ritsu Live House.png|"If the bassist falls over, move spotlight off her right away." Mio strangles Ritsu.png Training Camp!.png No band name.png Ritsu, azusa and mugi spying.png Second beach trip.png Ritsu and Yui sleeping.png Ritsu begging Mugi.png|Ritsu begging Mugi to join the club. Ritsu's mustache.png|Ritsu's "mustache". Ritsu with blister.png The LMC travels to the sea.png Ritsu emceeing.png Kawakami and ritsu.png Another training camp.png The LMC playing with fireworks.png Ritsu annoys mio.png Ritsu, Sayaka and Eri.png LMC with Eri and Akane.png Ritsu with her hair down.png Serious Ritsu.png|When Ritsu gets serious. Mio got scared by Ritsu.png Mio trying to get Ritsu quiet.png k-on_ep1_chop.png|What good friends Tainaka siblings.png|Trying to warm her hands with Satoshi's cheeks Season 2 Ritsu cheering.jpg|Rocking Out Ritsu recruitment attempt.jpg Ritsu with Gīta.png Inside the tea club.png Ritsu is a pen.png Sawako punishes Ritsu.png Sawako punishing Ritsu.png Yui, Mugi and Ritsu dancing in the rain.png Ritsu needs a real cake.png Souvenir for Azusa.png Ritsu with Sawako's costumes.png Sawako posing with Yui, Ritsu and Mugi.png Mio falls down.png Ritsu returns Yui's guitar.png Sawako has the tickets.png Serious LMC.png Ritsu throws pillow at Sawako.png Ritsu whispering to Eri.png Ritsu got hit as the only one.png Ritsu telling stories.png The will to practice.png Ritsu fixed Yui's shirt.png Sawako's guitar's worth.png Ritsu scaring Mio.png Nodoka and the LMC surprised about Sawako.png Ritsu trying to wake Yui up.png Career!.png Ritsu scolding the club.png No RitsuMio.png The first scratch.png No long hair for ritsu.png Nodoka, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio graduating.png Azusa the new president.png Mio slaps Ritsu.png Ritsu falls flat on the ground.png Ritsu and Yoshimi.png Drummer!.png Mio, Mugi and Ritsu inside of their new class.png Yui calls Azusa.png Yui with her icecube.png Ritsu eating paper.png|Ritsu's heroic act Sawako's image has to be untouched.png The LMC has a new air conditioner.png Ritsu eating paper again.png|Ritsu's second attempt at her heroic act Ritsu hit by Mio.png|Ritsu getting whacked by Mio Mio angry with Ritsu.png|Ritsu and Mio when Mio is mad Ritsu without Hairband.jpg|Ritsu with her hair down Ritsu the Miner.png|Ritsu with the mining hat Little Ritsu.jpg|Ritsu when she was little Ritsu crying.png Mio, Ritsu and Azusa nervous.png End of the school trip.png Sawako is the class teacher.png Yui teasing Ritsu.png Ritsu and Class 3-2 looking at Mio.png Ritsu wondering about Nodoka.png Ritsu helping Mio.jpg Class 3-2 graduating.png Hot!.png Mio annoys Ritsu.png Mio and Ritsu being suspicious of Mugi.png Field Trip!.png Everybody at the local talent show.png Class 3-2 graduating 2.png Club president meeting.png Ritsu punishes azusa.png LMC seniors goofing around.png HTT welcoming concert.png Ichigo rejects to play Juliet.png HTT watching the starry sky.png HTT at the Summer festival.png Mio recommends Ritsu to play Romeo.png Ritsu the pineapple.png Honey sweet tea time.png Ritsu's new position.png Mio's confession.png Ritsu in Hollywood.jpg|Hollywood Ritsu Recruitmentoutfits.jpg|The others rely on Ritsu as the president Ritsu's imagination of Hawaii.jpg|Ritsu's image of Hawaii HTT in animal constumes.png|Ritsu wearing the dog outfit Ritsu as Juliet.png|Ritsu as Juliet. Mio's face gets fixed.png After the concert.png|Ritsu with her beloved band Juliet dominating Romeo.png LMC studying.png|Ritsu studying in the school's library Ritsu and Mugi have plans for Mio.png Ritsu does not like Shakespeare.png Ritsu's and mio's first meeting.png|Ritsu's and Mio's first meeting K-ON! Movie Ritsu, Mio and Mugi sleeping in the airplane.png Ritsu hugging her pillow.png HTT at Aldgate East.png ArrivalatLondon.png HTT at the Tower of London.png HTT at the Abbey Road.png Ritsu's heart sign.png Maki and Ritsu movie.png Ichigo caught red-handed.png Ritsu, Mio and Mugi on the roof.png Nervous LMC seniors.png Ura-On! Yui as a dog.png Ricchan's Sudden Shots Series.png Ritsu with the fan club card.png Ritsu as mugi.png Azusa's, mugi's and ritsu's autographs.png Anime Openings And Endings Ritsu playing drums.jpg|Ritsu playing the drums Ritsu in No, Thank You.jpg|Tainaka Ritsu (田井中律) - No, thank you Ritsu Don't Say Lazy head.PNG|Ritsu in "Don't Say Lazy" MV Don't say lazy LMC.png Ritsu Don't Say "lazy".PNG|Ritsu - "Don't Say Lazy" Ritsu Don't Say "lazy" in video.PNG|Ritsu in "Don't Say Lazy" Music Video Ritsu Don't Say lazy 2.png Don't say lazy 2.png Don't say lazy 4.png Manga Manga debut of Yui's and Ui's parents.png Ayame-chooses-fun.png Chiyo and Ritsu perform.png Official Artworks And Others Ritsu Tainaka Character Profile 1.png|Ritsu's first character profile. Ritsu Tainaka Character Profile 2.png|Ritsu's second character profile. Ritsu.jpg Ritsu normal gallery.jpg Ritsu with drumsticks.jpg TainakaRitsuPJS.jpg|Ritsu in PJs Ritsu with hair down.jpg Ritsu on DVD cover.jpg Ritsu and Mio with ice.jpg HTT during autumn.png|Ritsu and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Ritsu and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Ritsu hugging Azusa. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Ritsu wearing a "Santa Claus costume". Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Ritsu wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". ritsuinwonderland.png HTT on the run.png|Ritsu and her friends on the run. Death Devil HTT.png|Ritsu and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Death Devil Mugi, Yui, Ritsu and Azusa.png HTT in maid outfits.png HTT wearing dresses.png Listen!!.png Girls with glasses.jpg No, Thank You!.png No, Thank You! 2.png Mio, Ritsu and Yui with flyers.jpg Ritsu beret.jpg Ritsu Yamaha Rick Marotta Signature Hipgig.jpg|Ritsu's Yamaha Rick Marotta Signature Hipgig in Mellow Yellow. She uses a standard Thone, rather than the pictured one that doubles as a case for half the kit. Category:Ritsu Tainaka Category:Galleries